Talking about mistakes, and then some
by Mossadartninja
Summary: Post season X finale, Tony and Ziva and their life without NCIS. The rating is the only spoiler you get. Tags to the finale, and I don't own the characters and all that fun stuff. I'm leaving the status as in-progress until you/I decide where this wants to go. If I went camping with you, this is the story you are looking for (sorry I didn't write this sooner)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so this is just a little one-shot I thought of during one of those rain storms last week. Read and review, and I was kinda thinking about making this into something more, but I don't know...**

* * *

"Shit," Tony swore as the lights of the apartment went out, again.

"It is just another power outage, Tony, there is nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but we were just getting to the good part of the movie."

"We can just rewind it."

"It's not the same, _Zee-vah._" He looked over at her then and their gazes met, just like they always did. They were seated on opposite ends of the couch and she had her feet resting on his lap while he had his up on her coffee table. He had mindlessly been running his hand up and down her bare leg when the television had suddenly gone black and the light in the kitchen had shut off, again. It had been raining on and off for the past week now so they were fairly used to it.

'_Just gives us an excuse to watch movies all day_,' Tony had said with a laugh after they had planned to go to the park one day.

"This is the sixth time it has done this during this film. I'm sick of it," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, moving her legs off of his lap and crossing her legs as she scooted closer to Tony.

"Nothing," he mumbled, turning his head away from her.

"Yes there is," she insisted. "For the past month, every time something goes wrong you freak out and get moony."

"It's moody," he corrected, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"I know, but if correcting me makes you happy, then so be it."

"How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"About three weeks," she smirked.

"So you've been purposely making mistakes for the past eight years for my benefit?"

"No, most of those were actually mistakes. But those times you were down, they were not."

"Thanks." He reached out and gave her shoulder a small pat before letting his hands fall into his lap.

"So what's wrong, Tony?" He took a deep breath, pondering what he was going to say before continuing.

"We've been unemployed for almost a month now, and I can't remember a night that we weren't together."

"Do you want to leave?" He shook he head but didn't speak. "Then what do you want?"

"You," he whispered so quietly that she wondered if she had heard him correctly.

"Well I am right here," she stressed, reaching out and placing her hand on his knee.

"That's not what I mean," he mumbled.

"Then what do you mean, Tony? I cannot help you if you do not talk to me." He took her hand off of his knee suddenly and brought it up to his lips. Ziva watched him intently as he kiss the tips of her fingers, then her knuckles and then proceeded to kiss up her arm. She moved into a kneeing position and shifted closer to Tony. When he reached the strap of her tank top he pushed it to the side and left a sucking kiss on her collarbone. He continued up her neck until his mouth was at her ear and his cheek pressed against hers.

"I want to do more then just _talk_ to you," he whispered against her skin, his other hand coming up to cup her cheek.

"Then go ahead," she choked out, her voice catching in her throat. He pulled back far enough to look into her eyes, making their noses brush against each other. Her eyes glinted in the moonlight from outside and it took all of his self-control not to push her back into the couch and have his way with her. Instead he settled with leaning forward and gently pressing his lips against hers.

They sat there for a moment, eyes closed and lips pressed together, not moving. Ziva pulled back first, more for need of air then the want to stop, and leaned her forehead against Tony's.

"Your lips are soft," he murmured. _Holy shit, did I just say that out loud?_

"As are yours." He let out a hearty laugh and fell back against the couch. He should have expected a response like that from her. Ziva watched him for a second, a smile creeping onto her face, before bracing her hand on his shoulder and throwing her right leg over him.

"I take it your still into 'this more then talking thing' then?" he asked as his hands come to rest on her upper thighs. She nodded, making his smile grow wider as she began to gently stroke the short hairs behind his ear.

"Does that mean I can kiss you again?" She nodded once more before bowing her head and pressing her mouth to his. This time he didn't waste any time in probing her lips for entrance, which she gladly granted him, her tongue dancing with his. He groaned and moved his hands further up her legs until they reached the edge of her shorts and the beginning of her tank top.

"Tony," she sighed as his fingers brushed against her bare skin, pulling back.

"What?" he asked, his tone confused, obviously not understanding what he had done wrong.

"Not yet," she shook her head slightly.

"Why?"

"I do not want to take things too fast," she answered slowly.

"We've basically been dating for the past month," he exclaimed, trying to keep his voice calm but failing miserably. He was a grown man, and she a grown woman, both with very grown up needs, and he was getting impatient. It had been nearly eight years since he had last seen her naked, felt her bare skin on his, and that wasn't even for real. The past month had been something out of a fairy tail for him, and he desperately wanted to reach his princess before it was too late.

"We've slept together, in the literal sense and completely clothed. We've gone on multiple "dates"-" he made little air quotes before resting his hands on her legs again- "and you've reveled more to me, and me to you, in the past few weeks then we have in the eight years that we've known each other. You may have called us friends in the woods all those weeks ago, but we are defiantly more then that now." She listened to his speech quietly, studying his face the entire time and knowing every word that left his mouth was true.

"I just…" she started, but trailed off. While they were sitting there the lights flicked back on, but neither seemed to care. Tony reached over and grabbed the remote, shutting the television off before returning his hand to thigh.

"I was awake last night," he continued, studying her now slightly more illuminated features.

Her eyes grew wide with fear as she realized what she was saying.

They were lying in bed, her back to him and his arm lazily draped across her waist. His breathing had been steady for some time now, his chest slowly rising and falling behind her back.

"_Tony?" she had asked the darkness. His breathing faltered ever so slightly but then continued on normally. He wanted to hear what she had to say completely uncensored. "I love you," she whispered._

_Tony had desperately wanted to say the words back to her, but he knew that she thought he was asleep and didn't want to hear those words cross his lips just yet. Instead he grunted and tightened his grip around her, burying his face in her hair._

"You- you heard, what I said?" she choked out, unable to say the actual words.

"Yes," he nodded.

"I am sorry." She made to get off him, but he stopped her with an arm around her waist, forcing her body against his.

"I love you too, Ziva," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

"Are you just saying that to get out of my pants?"

"No," he answered truthfully, and she could see it in his eyes.

"Because I do want you _in_ my pants." She brought her mouth down on his again and she felt him smile.

"You use your mistakes in interrogation too," he stated when they parted a moment later.

"Yup," she nodded breathlessly before leaning back slightly and yanking her shirt over her head. Her elbows landed back on his shoulders as she started playing with the hair above his ear.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked as he milked up her mostly naked torso. He wanted to reach out and touch, taste, her smooth skin, but he needed to make sure she was confident about this first.

"I want you, Tony," she muttered as she continued to stroke his hair. He didn't say anything else, just brought his hand up and gently laid it right above her hip. Her skin was soft under his rough, calloused hand. His other hand came up to cup her cheek and he brought her face down his. Their lips met in a gentle kiss as the hand on her waist began to explore the contours of her body; roaming to her back and tracing the two dimples above the flare of her ass before traveling to her front, skimming across her taunt abdomen muscles and below the swell of her breasts. His hand followed this path a couple times as theirs tongues tangled together before he reached up and popped the clasp holding her bra shut. They both paused as the fabric slackened, leaning back to look at each other. Ziva let the small piece of silky cloth slide down her arms before she discarded it to the side with her shirt.

She let his gaze linger on her naked chest for a second before she brought his eyes back to hers with some light fingers on his chin.

"Make love to me, Tony," she whispered. He nodded, capturing her lips once more as he wrapped his arms around her waist and stood. She tried not to gasp, with little success, and wrapped her legs around him as he slowly walked to her bedroom. He laid her down softly on the mattress, breaking away from her mouth only so he could see where they were going.

"I love you, Tony DiNozzo," she muttered as he kissed her neck. "I love you so much." She continued her mutterings as she pulled at the collar of his shirt, she wanted to feel him, his warm skin against hers. She was finally able to have him, and now that she did, she wanted all of him.

He sat back and tugged the shirt over his head seconds before he was tackled into the mattress again, Ziva now lying on top of him with her lips pressed to his. They were now lying backwards on the bed with their feet on the pillows and Tony's head hanging over the edge. He could care less about the pain in his neck though, all he could concentrate on at that moment was the woman above him and how good it felt to finally be this way with her.

"Ziva," he groaned, his hands landing on her back for a moment before sliding down and under her shorts. She groaned too and reached for the button on his jeans, pulling at it forcefully.

"I thought we were going to make love," he whispered, against her ear as she began nibbling at his.

"_I need you now_," she whined, attempting to push his slacked pants down his legs. He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and pushed himself into a sitting position with the other, Ziva still firmly seated across his lap.

"I do too, but I want this to be special, Ziva, not just some crazy, lust filled screw."

"Okay," she nodded biting at her bottom lip as she let him roll them over so they were situated the correct way on the bed once more.

"I so desperately want this to be special," he whispered before tenderly kissing her. He broke away from her lips a second later and placed a gentle kiss her cheek.

"Please, Tony," she begged, running her hands across his chest before locking them behind his neck.

"I want to do this right," he said, kissing behind her ear as he slowly trailed his hand down her torso. "I want to make sweet love to you, Ziva." She shivered, half because of his hot breath against her ear and half because of his words.

"Yes," she pleaded, trying to pull his head down to hers. He let her and their lips met again as he pulled at her cotton shorts. She moaned and her hips rose off the bed when his hand brushed the inside of her leg.

"Relax," he muttered softly in her ear. She ignored him and completely kicked her shorts off of her legs. "Relax," he repeated, gently stroking her cheek and pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"May I?" she asked, continuing to pay no heed to his request and rubbing the fabric of his jeans and boxers. He nodded, realizing that her was getting nowhere, and lifted his hips slightly as she pushed the fabric off with her feet. He kicked them the rest of the way off and then lowed his weight back onto her.

"Your turn," he muttered against her lips before kissing her again, hooking his finger in the waistband of her panties.

"Please," she whimpered, her hips rising to meet his. He smiled and pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat as he slowly drew the fabric down her long slender legs.

"You ready?" he asked, looking down into her eyes.

"Yes, Tony, please. I love you and I'm ready, I want you." She pulled his into another searing kiss as she gripped him in her fist and aligned him with her entrance.

"I love you so much," he muttered against her lips as he slid into her. She groaned and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, keeping him where he was.

"Move," she ordered, her voice a couple octaves lower then normal. He followed her command and slowly pulled back as much as he could with the restraint of her legs.

"Tony," she whimpered as he almost completely left her, but that quickly turned into a groan as he pushed back into her. He found a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her as she clawed at his back.

It was amazing, greater then he had ever imagined. The feel of her moving around him was almost more then he could handle, but her was determined to make this great for her too. He wanted to watch her come first, and then join her in the ecstasy after. He wanted to watch his former-Mossad partner, who hid behind a façade of showing no emotion, fall apart as she came.

He wanted to her to be entirely at his mercy.

"_Tony_," she mewed, dragging out his name. He turned his head and kissed her neck before lifting his head to look down at her, brushing a lose strand of hair away from her face. He was staring down into her chocolate orbs as she came around him. She tried to hold eye contact with him for as long as possible, but eventually her head pressed into the pillow, eyes squeezed shut, as her back arched off the bed and she screamed out his name. He watched in awe as she rode the high and it took all of his self-restraint not to follow her over the pinnacle of pleasure.

"You okay?" he asked a second after her back fell back into the bed and her body stopped convulsing. Though he felt she should be the one asking if he was okay, he could feel the cuts on his back burning from her nails and he knew there would be bruises where her heels had been digging into his back. Not to mention the fact that his cock was still throbbing inside her. But her only response was to throw her weight up and roll them over, keeping her legs locked around him so they stayed connected.

"Oh yes," she said, her wild hair falling around them as she leaned down and kissed him. She began slowly rocking her hips back and forth, rolling them in small, vertical circles as she pounded down on him, eliciting a groan from his lips. She swallowed the noise and ground her hips harder against his.

"Oh god, Ziva, yes?" he gasped, his hands sliding along the curves of her body; over her back and then up to cup her breasts. One hand continued to roll her nipple between the pads of his fingers while the other came around to cup the back of her head. This time when her hips snapped forward he thrust up at the same time.

"Tony!" she howled, gripping onto his shoulders. He could tell she was getting close once more, which was good because he didn't know how much longer he could hold on for.

"Ziva," he groaned. "Come for me, come with me."

"Tony," she cried, burying her face in his neck. A few thrusts later and she was coming again and this time he didn't try to hold back. With a grunt that sounded suspiciously like her name, and he wouldn't deny that it was, he spilled into her. She whimpered, the feeling of Tony pumping his seed into her too much to handle, as she rode out what had to be the most intense orgasm of her life.

They lay there panting, not knowing what to do and not wanting to move from the others embrace.

After a minute Ziva lifted her head from Tony's shoulder and looked down at his still flushed features. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up at her in the near dark, her eyes reflecting the light from outside.

"Tony…" she started but trailed off after that, unsure of what to say.

"Did you regret this?" he asked, his voice barely audible. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, causing her hair to fly about.

"The only thing I regret is not doing this sooner."

"Does that mean we can have sex again?" rephrasing his question from earlier.

"As soon as you are up for it," she graced him with a smile as she squeezed her internal muscles around his soft cock, which was still inside of her. He groaned and pulled her hips against his.

"Give me another second," he half sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

T2

Tony blinked as the morning sun shone through the window. He knew it was summer but for some reason he felt more sticky with sweat then usual. He sat up to stretch and felt something heavy fall into his lap.

"Stop it," Ziva groaned, curling into a tighter ball around him. And then it all came crashing back to him; the talking, the confessions, and everything more that it had led to.

"Ziva," he whispered, pushing the thin sheet off of her shoulder before leaning down and gently kissing her hot skin. He felt her eyes flutter open against his stomach moments before she sat up too, the blanket pooling in their laps. She stared at him for a second, her eyes wide with fear but the rest of her face expressionless, before leaning forward and pressing her lips gently against his. It was much like the first kiss they had shared the night before, simple and unheated. She pulled away a second later, a small smile on her face now, her chocolate orbs calm and happy.

"I am going to take a shower," she muttered. "Would you like to join me?" He nodded, reaching up and gently stroking her cheek with the tip of his fingers. Her eyes fluttered shut and he took the chance to capture her lips once more. She welcomed the invasion of his tongue as he slowly slid off of the bed. She followed him, mouth still attached to his as they stumbled towards the bathroom. Ziva gasped suddenly as her back was slammed into the wall next to the shower. She turned so her front was pressed against the cold tiles, reaching for the faucet handle as Tony attached his mouth to her neck. She concentrated as best she could on getting the water to a decent temperature, and before she could even say anything Tony had lifted her up and deposited her under the steady stream of water. He stepped in after her, picking her up again as he pulled the curtain closed because though she may be totally out of it now, he didn't think she would appreciate her floor being covered in water later.

He groaned at the feel of her wet body sliding against his, her fingers tangling in his wet hair as their tongues met in a frenzied dance. If he wasn't aroused before he certainly was now, and he got to take care of that with more then just his right hand and one of the many fantasies he had of the woman currently wrapped around him. He felt one of her hands escape the prison of his hair and trail down his body until it ghosted across his erection. His breath began to fall in heavy gasps as she gave him a few good strokes before gripping him in her fist. She opened her eyes to look at him, the water falling off her eyelashes, and he held her gaze as she guided him into her body.

They let out a combined groan at the feel of be together once more. After a short moment he began to move his hips back and forth, causing her body to bang against the wall every time he thrust back into her. He feared he was going to hurt her so he calmed his movements slightly and gripped her more tightly against him.

"Harder," she commanded when he did this. He smiled before sealing his mouth over hers, quickening his pace again. She cried out as their wet bodies slapped together, her grip on him unyielding as she neared her peak.

"Ugh, Ziva, I'm going to cum," he grunted in her ear before gently nibbling on the tender skin.

"Do it, Tony. I want you to cum inside me again. It feels _so_ nice." That did it for him and he buried himself as deep inside of her as he could get as he spilled his seed.

"Tony!" she cried as she came around him in the same instant.

They stood there, well he stood and she hung with her legs still wrapped around him, for a solid thirty seconds before either moved or said anything.

"I would like to actually get clean now," Ziva whispered as she disentangled herself from him.

"Am I allowed to stay for that or do I have to wait my turn?"

"You may stay, but you have to help." She smiled at him and handed her the shampoo bottle.

"Vanilla and shea butter, so this is your secret," he muttered, reading the label before turning the bottle upside down and pouring some of the smooth cream into his hand.

"It was no secret," she responded, tilting her head back to prevent the suds from getting in her eyes. "You could have asked at anytime and I would have gladly shown you."

"You mean told me?" he asked, massaging her scalp with his fingers.

"No, I would have showed you." He smiled to himself before turning her and placing her under the still steamy water. She rinsed all the soap out before handing him another bottle.

"And you have matching body wash, go figure." He began to lather her body all over, going from the very tips of her fingers and up her arms before detouring to her back for a second and then returning to her front where her breasts seemed to get extra special attention. She closed her eyes and savored in to feel of his hands all over her body.

Eventually he did have to finish though and he brought her back under the stream of water.

"Your turn," she announced, grabbing the shampoo bottle again.

"I can't use that," he scoffed, pushing it away. "I'll smell like you."

"Well I specifically remember you saying last night 'I want to be able to smell you on me a week from now.'"

"That's not what I meant honey," he whispered before leaning down and kissing her once more.

"Well this is all I have, so unless you want to walk home naked and wet, this is you only choice."

"Why would I have to walk home?"

"Because I am not going you my keys and last time I checked, you left you car parked in front of you apartment."

"Fine you win," he pouted, surrendering to the gentle caressing of her hands as they worked the soap into his hair.

They stepped out of the shower less the ten minutes later, Ziva drying off quickly before she wrapped her hair in the towel and walked back into her bedroom. She was gathering clothes from her closet when Tony walked in a moment later. He mindlessly walked over to the small dresser and pulled out an outfit of his own.

"When did you put those in there?" she asked, watching him intently as he dressed. He shrugged, pulling on a pair of boxers.

"Couple weeks ago. Like I said, we've basically been dating for the past month, just without the kissing, and sex."

"Well I am glad we finally got to that part." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her naked body against his back.

"Ziva," he groaned, pressing back into her and letting his eyes fall shut, but then suddenly she was gone. His eyes shot open, looking around for her just as he wiggled into a small pair of black cotton panties with white silhouette flowers.

"It appears to have finally stopped raining," she pointed out as she pulled on a matching bra, ignoring the fact that he was almost drooling over her.

"Seems like the universe was waiting for us to get our shit together," he chuckled, coming back to reality and pulling on a shirt.

"What?" she asked, her tone very confused as she buttoned a pair of jean shorts.

"Never mind," he shook her of with a wave of his hand before tugging on his own pants. She stared at him for a second, obviously going over what he had said in her head, before grabbing a tank top. She had either figured out what he meant or deemed it unworthy of further thought.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked, disappearing into the bathroom.

"I still kinda want to go to the park," he answered with a shrug. He turned as she appeared in the doorway again, a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. "Don't tell me your toothpaste is vanilla and shea butter too," he gasped.

"That sounds gross," she made a face and stepped back into the bathroom. He was waiting for her to continue when he suddenly felt her hands on his shoulders. He turned to face her and her arms locked behind his neck, pulling him down to her height.

"Cinnamon," he mumbled against her lips when they parted.

"Good job," she smiled and pulled back. "Now let's go, before the rain decides to come back." He watched her as she padded quietly into the hallway before following her.

"I've never seen those shorts before," he stated, his eyes locking onto Ziva's ass as she bent to retrieve something from the floor of the closet.

"Well they are not exactly work appropriate for work," she called down the hallway to him.

"I like those shoes, which I also have never seen before," Tony said as he walked up behind her. She fastened the zipper on the backs of both sandals before standing up, her body molding into his. His arms wound around her waist and slipped into her front pockets as he held her against him.

"Tony," she moaned, grinding her bottom into the growing hardness behind her. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and she looked up at him with hooded eyes. He smiled at her before leaning down and gently brushing his lips against hers. Their tongues twisted together for a minute before he pulled back, pressing a light kiss to her nose before pulling away.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Ziva." She smiled before walking over and grabbing a blanket from the closet as Tony slipped his own sandals on. He took the blanket from her and she grabbed her keys and sunglasses out of the dish beside the door before pulling open the doorknob.

"You ready?" she asked and he nodded. He matched her stride down the hallway, his hand finding hers as they walked. She smiled to herself as he laced their fingers together.

They walked slowly along the sidewalk until ducking onto the dirt path about six blocks from Ziva's apartment that led to the park.

"Is that why you chose to live here?" he asked as they strolled along.

"What is that?" she asked, looking up at him through her big sunglasses that he was fairly certain she had stolen from him.

"The jogging path, it's close to you apartment. Is that why you chose to live there?""

"That, the rent was low and if we turn to the right up ahead it leads to a small pond. Not many people know about it because the path is over grown. I like to run though the sand barefoot, it reminds me of Israel when I was young." They reached the fork in the path she had mentioned and he tugged her to the right. She followed, wondering what he was up to. They ducked under branched and stepped over fallen logs for maybe two hundred yards before the dirt began to mix with sand and they stepped onto a small beach.

"Wow," Tony gasped. The 'small pond' was more like a lake, maybe a hundred feet across and twice as wide. There was a large rock, about thirty feet from the shore they were currently standing at, which, at its highest point, rose twenty-five feet out of the clear water. The lake was smooth as glass and reflected the trees that surrounded it so clearly Tony could have sworn he was looking in a mirror. The only place where the reflection was broken was at the entrance to a small drainage stream at the far left end of the lake. He felt Ziva take the blanket from his shoulder as he marveled at the sight before him and she walked a few feet before laying it down on the soft sand.

"Are you going to join me, Tony?" she asked as she settled herself down, throwing her shoes off to the side and lying on her back, arms stretched over her head.

"I kinda want to swim," he answered, staring out over the glossy water.

"Please?" He tore his eyes away from one beautiful sight to look at the other, stretched out on the blanket, begging him to come cuddle. He gave in easily, toeing off his own shoes before lying down next to her. His arms quickly became a pillow as she curled her body around his. The only sounds were the birds chattering off in the distance and their steady breathing.

They lay there for what felt like an eternity, and neither would have minded if it was, every tick of the clock hand was a second in paradise when they were together, but eventually Tony had to move his arm, forcing Ziva to sit up.

"Do you still want to go swimming?" she asked, removing her sunglasses and watch, placing them gingerly on her shoes.

"Sure, but we don't have suits."

"Sure we do," she smirked and pulled her tank top over her head.

"_Birthday suits_ don't count, Ziva," he hissed, grabbing her wrist as she reached for the button on her shorts.

"Why not? It is the middle of the week and everyone is at work, we will not be interrupted."

"This really isn't a good idea," he muttered, but released her wrist so she could continue.

"I have done it before," she stated simply as she wriggled out of her tight panties before reaching for the clasp on her bra.

"You've brought other guys here?" he asked, his heart suddenly dropping.

"No, but Abby has been here before." She was up and diving in the water before he had time to process what she had said. He swore that if she had been timing him he had never undressed faster. He jumped in after her, shocked at the sudden drop-off, but the cool water still soothing on his hot skin.

"What do you mean 'Abby has been here before'?" he yelled as he swam after her, though he really didn't expect an answer, nor did he need one, his imagination would suffice. She was treading water about ten feet from the shore and he quickly reached her, his arm going around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Just know that I will use you as a shield if someone is to come," he muttered in her ear before moving to capture her lips.

"That's fine by me," she giggled before ducking under water and out of his grasp.

"Hey!" He began spinning around wildly, trying to see where she went when suddenly something grabbed his leg. He yelped and punched the air in attempt to ward off his unseen attacker. Ziva appeared behind him a second later, out of breath but still laughing.

"The only bad part of that prank is that I cannot see you face."

"That was so not funny, Ziva," he pouted.

"Yes it was," she continued to laugh as she swam in front of him again and began floating on her back, her head back in the water.

_She looks so peaceful,_ Tony thought as he watched her hands slowly drift back and forth, keeping her afloat. _Too peaceful…_ As quietly and as calmly as he could he came up beside her, his hands just below her as he took in her beauty for another second before lifting her out of the water and throwing her into the air.

"Tony!" she screeched, her arms and legs flailing as she broke through the cold surface once more. When she came back up he was laughing like a hyena, head thrown back and not paying attention to her. She dove under again, swimming over to him and grabbing his hands, pulling him under too. He gasped, struggling to get back to air, and she let him, coming up with him.

"Now breath, then come back down, but keep your eyes open," she instructed before disappearing again. He did as told, taking a deep breath before ducking under the surface. He blinked a few times before he found her a couple feet from his face. She was smiling, watching him as he quickly adjusted, her hair floating around her like a crown. She pushed through the water towards him until she was able to cup his face and bring them together. The kiss she initiated was like nothing he had ever felt before, there was no way to describe it. They broke away to quickly for his liking, but he did need to breath again. They broke the surface at the same time, both gasping for air.

"Wow, Ziva," he panted and she smiled.

"I thought you would like that." She smiled at him as she stroked his hair, making it stand on end.

"Do I look like a porcuswine?" he asked. She laughed and nodded.

"Yes," she muttered before kissing him gently.

"I bet you I can do a back flip off that rock," he said when they broke apart a minute later.

"Sure you can," she scoffed.

"You don't think I can?" he raised his eyebrows at her and began swimming towards the rock.

"You will not even be able to get up there," she called after him.

"We'll see," he yelled, searching for a good handhold before pulling himself out of the water. He had wanted to climb up at the lowest point of the rock, but that idea was thrown out the window when he had neared the large boulder. The first five feet looked fine, but then the rock jutted out in a large overhang that he wasn't going to attempt right now, or probably ever. He had opted for the slightly higher but much easier route to the right.

"Have you ever rock climbed before?" He looked down at the sound of Ziva's voice and saw that she was now right below him.

"Never like this," he answered with a laugh.

"How, naked or over water?"

"Both." He paused on a small shelf before continuing up. He heard a small splash and turned his head as much as he dared to look for Ziva.

"Where are you?" he called, straining his neck a little more.

"Right here," she answered simply as he saw her hand wave at him from under the overhang.

"Are you crazy?" he gasped.

"Tony, if I fall, the water will catch me." Her hand appeared again, this time in front of the protruding rock, her fingers clawing at the rough surface in search of something to grab onto.

"Little more to the right," he instructed.

"Thank you." He watched at her other hand grabbed the same small ledge and her body swung out so all her weight hung on her hands.

"Ziva!" he yelped. She smirked at him before swinging her body and grabbing another hold about a foot above her head. She matched her hands and grabbed the next hold before securing her feet on the first one.

"See," she laughed, quickly climbing the remaining six or so feet and waiting for him at the top.

"My feet hurt," he whined as he fell down next to her.

"Oh poor Tony," she made a mock pouting face. "Now show me this amazing back flip."

"I never said it was amazing, I said I bet you I can do one," he corrected, standing up again. He got as close to the edge as he dared, peering over into the dark water.

"Maybe you should go first," he gulped.

"Don't be such a baby," she jeered, but she did stand and came to join him on the edge. "That is not even twenty feet. I thought you were not afraid of heights."

"I'm not, it's the jumping part that I'm scared of."

"Well it is simple." She turned so her back was to the water and stood so her heels were hanging over the edge of the rock. Tony gazed at her, taking in her amazing beauty; her hair hanging around her shoulders and sending little trails of water down her tanned and toned torso, disrupted only by the curves of her body and nothing else. "Don't look." Her words cut though his mentation as she pushed herself up and away from the ledge. Her back arched as she threw her legs over her head, and Tony thought that maybe it was a little wrong to think of how erotic she looked at that moment. She landed in the water, toes breaking through the surface first, before he even really had time to process what she had done. He leaned over the edge in time to see her come up for air.

"Your turn," she called, moving back a few feet so he didn't land on top of her.

"No."

"Come on, Tony, I jumped."

"Can you come help me?"

Ziva sighed, "Fine." She swam back to the rock and easily scaled the route he had taken, joining him back at the top.

"Tell me what you did, as you show me." He smiled at her, hoping she would do what he said. She said nothing, just went to stand on the edge again.

"First you hav- Tony!" she shrieked as he ran at her, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her over the edge with him. They landed with an ungraceful splash, his arm still holding her firmly against him. She opened her eyes as they stopped moving down and saw Tony staring at her smiling.

He was barely thinking as he pressed his lips to hers while they slowly floated to the surface. He didn't even give her time to breath when they reached the surface before his tongue was in her mouth.

She didn't mind, she even welcomed the invasion with a groan as her arms went around his neck. They did part a moment later though when oxygen became more of a need then each other.

"You are forgiven," she muttered, resting her forehead against his as she gulped in air. Her eye fluttered shut as they clung to each other like a lifeline.

"For what?" he asked, raising his head slightly and kissing her nose.

"Pushing me into the water."

"You were going to end up there anyway," he laughed.

"You know where else we were going to end up?" He didn't get a chance to answer, nor did he think her really needed to, before her fingers were gently stroking his cock.

"Ziva," he groaned, his head falling against hers as she gripped him in a loose fist.

"Here or on the beach?" she asked. That was actually a harder question then he thought it would be, but he didn't want to wait so he quickly settled for where they were. He grabbed her hips and brought her towards him as she guided him into her. She groaned loudly as he pushed her hips back before pulling her against him again, over and over until he could feel the pressure building inside of both of them.

"Harder," she begged before attaching her mouth to his. He used all the strength he could muster to bring her down on him. She screamed, making more then a few birds leave their tree posts and fly off into the air, as she came around him. A couple more good thrusts and he was following her into oblivion with a grunt of her name.

"Come on," she mumbled, pulling him towards the shore. He followed her because franking, his mind was void of thought at that moment and he would gladly do what ever she said, as long as it didn't involve too much work. They crawled onto the shore and collapsed onto the rumpled blanket, Tony on his back with Ziva curled into his side. He moved her so she was lying on top of him before pulling both sides of the blanket and wrapping them like a burrito, sort of.

They must have fallen asleep because Ziva didn't hear the cracking of branches until it was to late. She lifted her head from Tony's chest, blinking her eyes until the world came into focus, and then nearly jumped up in fright. But she caught herself before she made that horrible mistake, knowing it would only cause more problems.

"Hello," she squeaked.

"Who are you talking to, Ziva?" Tony asked groggily, his hand wrapping around her waist more firmly and pushing the blanket off more then she would have liked.

"The nice police officers," she answered, not taking her eyes off of the men in question. Tony's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up, but Ziva pushed him back against the ground.

"You move and I swear to whatever deity you want I will kill you," she said through gritted teeth.

"A woman called in saying that she heard screaming coming from the woods," the older of the two cops told them. "I'm going to have to ask you to stand up please."

"Turn around," Ziva ordered.

"I can't do that, Ma'am."

"Okay, first, do not call me ma'am; second, you will turn around if you want to keep your eyes in your head."

"I would listen to her, buddy," Tony advised the officer. The younger of the two, obviously a rookie, watched the whole situation with wide eyes, not saying a word.

"Fine, but don't pull anything stupid." They turned their backs and Ziva quickly scurried to pull on her bra and panties before throwing Tony his boxers.

"Okay," she said as Tony finished dressing. She pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head as Tony wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and waited patiently for the cop's next instructions.

"You are under arrest for public nudity and threatening an officer of the law." The cop pulled out a pair of handcuffs and placed his hand on Ziva's shoulder.

"We're not even anywhere public," Tony complained as the rookie snapped the cuffs around his wrists. "Ow."

"Do not start, Tony," Ziva snapped as they were lead back down the trail.

"McGee is going to love this," Tony laughed.

"Why on earth would we tell him about this?"

"Well, honey, somebody's going to have to bail us out of jail now aren't they?"

"How? He cannot exactly flash his badge and have us magically free."

"No, we have to do this the old fashion way."

"Shoot the pigs and take the keys?" She shot the man escorting her a dazzling smile and earned a glare in return

"That might of worked in Israel, Ziva, but here in the good old U.S. of A. we have to pay the fine." They reached the road and were quickly ushered into the back of a police car.

"I barely have enough money to pay the rent," she whined as they pulled away from the curb.

"Yes, but McGemcity just published a new book."

"I could never ask McGee to do that for us."

"Hey buddy?" Tony called to the veteran cop. "How much is our bail going to be?"

"For you, five hundred. For the little lady here, six fifty," the man answered, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Hey, why is mine more?"

"You can't threaten cops, Ziva," Tony answered.

"I did it to you all the time," she said, a smile spreading across her face.

"That was different," he muttered.

"Were you guys cops?" the young officer spoke up for the first time.

"Federal agents."

"Did you arrest Gemcity and that's why he's going to bail you out?"

"Ha," Ziva scoffed, "I wish we had arrested him."

"We're here," the old cop said, interrupting their conversation. They were brought inside and processed, finger prints and mug shots taken before they were locked in a cell with a couple of drunk teenagers. Ziva was alone while Tony went to call McGee and one of the kids decided to strike up a conversation.

"What's a pretty lady like you doin' in here," he asked.

"I killed somebody," she shot back, crossing her arms over her chest and falling heavily onto a bench.

Tony came in a minute later and, upon seeing the three teenagers huddled in the corner, knew he should have let Ziva make the call.

"McGee should be here in less then half an hour. And what did you do to these three?"

"Nothing, they formed their own opinion based on the knowledge that I killed somebody."

"She was kidding," Tony said to the kids.

"No I wasn't. I was not specific about when I killed this person or persons." Tony glared at her and they sat in silence until McGee arrived.

"What did you two do?" he asked, standing outside of the cell while the officer unlocked it.

"It stopped raining," Ziva said shortly, grabbing the bag of their personal affects before walking out the door.

"What?" he asked, turning to Tony.

"It's a long story, Tim. How about I buy you lunch?"


	3. Chapter 3

T3

"Okay, so let me get this straight," McGee said as he grabbed another french-fry from the basket in between them. "You two are a couple now?"

"Yes," Tony said. Ziva only nodded, her mouth filled with sandwich.

"What on earth happened to finally make you two see the light?"

"No lights," Ziva blurted out before Tony could speak.

"What?"

"We were trying to watch a movie and the power kept going out."

"And somebody was not happy about that," Ziva butted in. Tony shot her a glare before continuing.

"Then she said something about me getting moody, but of course she got it wrong and said moony-"

"-I did that on purpose-"

"-That led to more talking, which led to less talking and now here we are," he smiled across the table at McGee and took a sip of his drink.

"I can't believe this," he shook his head and shoved another handful of fries in his mouth. "Hey what time is it?" he asked through the food.

"1:27," Ziva answered, looking down at her watch. "Why."

"I wonder if Abby's on a case right now."

"Do you know who's filling in for us?" Tony asked as McGee pulled out his phone to text Abby.

"I know Dornaget is sitting at you desk, Abby's told me all this, but the other three agents you don't know."

"And you do?" Ziva piped in.

"I know Carl from my time in the basement, he's at my desk. I went on a date, _a date,_ with Maddy who is currently residing at Ziva's desk. Substitute Gibbs is some old Agent Afloat that I met when I still worked at Norfolk."

"When did you get to know so many people?" Tony inquired.

"I didn't spend all my time staring at Ziva's ass."

"Hey!" they both shot back in unison.

"Abby's on her way. I'm going to go hide in the bathroom and shove wads of toilet paper in my ears while you tell her." McGee stood then, leaving the two alone at the table.

"How far are we from the Navy Yard?" Tony asked, looking down at Ziva.

"Going the speed limit, half an hour. If I was driving, twenty minutes. With Abby behind the wheel most likely knowing we are at the end of the drive, probably fifteen, maybe less." His arm dropped from the back of the booth onto her shoulder as he continued to watch her.

"What do you think the best way to tell her is?"

"We could just let her figure it out for herself," Ziva suggested, shoving the last bite of her sandwich into her mouth before grabbing a napkin and wiping the sauce from her hands and lips.

"And how do you propose we do that?" She held up her hand as she finished chewing before answering Tony's question.

"I would say just keep letting your hand do what it is doing, but we are in public, so…" she pushed his hand away from her breast, letting it rest on her shoulder before she continued. "We will have to go with the next best thing." She leaned up and captured his mouth with hers. He smiled before reciprocating the kiss, his tongue twisting with hers as they 'waited' for their friend.

"McG- oh my god!" They jumped apart when Abby's shrieks filled the small diner.

"Seventeen minutes and twenty three seconds," Ziva read off her watch.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Abby chanted as she slid into the booth across from the couple. "Tell me everything," she demanded.

"The toilet paper didn't work," McGee informed as he sat down next to the Goth, who promptly punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! what was that for?"

"Not telling me. And you will get the same treatment if you don't spill right now."

"It's been a day; yes, we've slept together; no, you can't have more details on that subject; and yes, we have said 'I love you," Tony recited as if he had been practicing it.

"Who said it first?"

"I did," Ziva said. "Though I did not know he heard it. I thought he was asleep."

"Why did McGee find out first?" Tony and Ziva glanced at each other for a second looking back at the other two.

"He had to bail us out-" Tony started

"And I promise we will pay you back for that," Ziva interrupted.

"Oh no, this is all the return I need," McGee laughed.

"Do you mean bail you out of jail," Abby finally managed to get a word in. All three nodded. "What for, what did you do?"

"Public nudity," Tony muttered, hoping the Goth didn't hear.

"What!"

"We were not really anywhere public," Ziva tried.

"Were you at that hidden lake?" Abby asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes."

"It was fun," Tony sighed, "until the cops showed up."

"I never asked why there were there," McGee pointed out.

"Some woman heard screaming." Both Abby and McGee's eyes flicked to Ziva, blatant amusement plastered on their faces. The woman in question had suddenly found something very interesting with her empty food basket and all her attention was now focused on that.

"Why was Ziva's bail higher?" McGee asked.

"Stupid cops wouldn't turn around," she grumbled.

"She threatened them," Tony explained.

"Why did they have to turn around?" McGee inquired.

"Because, McJunior, we weren't exactly decent."

"Geeze, Ziva, if you had just stood up they probably would have dropped the charges," Abby said.

"Abby," Ziva scolded.

"What? It's worked for me before," she shrugged and grabbed some french-fries. Her phone went off just then, playing the cryptic bat music ring tone.

"_Hello?"_ she answered. "_Okay, be right there Dorny._" She hung up and pocketed her phone. "Back to work, speaking of which have any of you found new jobs?"

"Gemcity has," McGee answered, but the other two shook their heads.

"Well, I'll see you later," she sighed, pushing McGee out of the booth so she could stand.

"Bye, Abby." Ziva stood and hugged her friend.

"I'll call you when we finish this case and we can get drinks," Abby promised.

"Okay," Ziva smiled and moved so she could give Tony a hug.

"It sure took you two long enough, but if you hurt her, DiNozzo-"

"Yeah, you'll kill me and leave no forensic evidence, I know the drill," he waved her off before letting her envelop him in a hug.

"Have fun you two?" she winked before skipping out of the diner. They both sat back down and looked to McGee to see if he was going to join them

"Ditto what she said," McGee told them as he dropped a few bills onto the table. "I gotta go too, Deliah just texted."

"Oh," they both cooed.

"Do tell," Tony demanded, propping his chin on his fists and staring at McGee.

"That's nothing to tell, DiNozzo. We've gone on a few dates and that's it," he insisted.

"She is texing you in the middle for the day, that says more then just a few dates," Ziva pointed out.

"I never said what kind of dates they were," McGee called over his shoulder as he pushed open the front door.

"Looks like our little boy has finally grown up," Tony sighed.

"Oh, give him a break, Tony. Come on, I want to go home." She stood up, giving him no chance for argument, and grabbed his arm, pulling him after her. He tossed a few more bills onto McGee's pile before letting her drag him outside.

"What's the rush, Honey," he whispered in her ear as they walked down the road.

"Something, Abby said."

"What? 'cause she said a lot."

"About us not having jobs."

"So what? We just have to wait until Gibbs gets back and that bastard Parsons and who ever is controlling him is arrested."

"But what if that never happens?" She stopped suddenly and stared at him. "What if this is out life now?"

"Then I suppose we should do something about it."

"What did you do?" she asked, a sly smile crossing her face.

"Come on, I'll show you." He grabbed her hand and they ran the remaining eleven blocks to her apartment.

"When did you get a key to my apartment?" she asked as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Took your spare and made a copy," he said simply as he pulled her inside. He threw the plastic bag from the police station onto the couch before wrapping his arms around Ziva's waist and picking her up and pressing her into the closing door.

"Tony," she gasped, her head falling back against the wood as he attached his mouth to her neck. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" she moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, making it poke out in odd directions.

"No, but it can wait for another hour or so," he grinned at her, his hands going back under her ass as he brought her to the bedroom. He laid her down gently on the still messy covers, but he didn't join her like she thought he would.

"What?" she asked as he gazed down at her.

"I want to try something," he said slowly, "but you can say no if you don't want to."

"What is it, Tony?" she requested, bending her knees and her back in a way that was making it hard for him to think straight.

"Ever since I met you, I've wanted to capture the ninja," he walked towards his small dresser as he spoke, opening the drawer and pulling something out. "At first it was purely in a sexual manner, but after time it evolved to something mental too." He turned to face her and she saw that he had four pieces of rope in his hand.

"You want to tie me up?" Ziva muttered, sitting up, her smile slipping from her face.

"This past month has fulfilled part of that fantasy, I feel like you've finally let me inside of you, no pun intended. I still want to get to that other half, but I understand if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No," she shook her head.

"Okay," he sighed and turned back to the dresser, but she quickly got onto her knees and grabbed his shoulder.

"No, it does not make me uncomfortable. I trust you, Tony, and you are the only person I would willingly let restrain me."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows at her slightly but let her pull him towards the bed.

"Really," she assured him before pulling into a deep kiss. He groaned into her mouth seconds before she fell backwards onto the bed.

"I want you to tie me up and fuck me, Tony," her voice dripping with seduction as she worked the button on her shorts. Her smiled, dropping the ropes as he reached forward to help her. When she was completely naked he picked up the first piece of rope reaching for her hand.

"Are you sure about this," he asked one last time, kissing her palm gently. She nodded and laid her head back on the pillows as he tied the rope around her hand.

He tied the other end to the bedpost, not quite pulling the end of the rope through so she could easily escape if she needed to.

"We need a safe word though," he said as he walked to the other side of the bed. He did the same to her other hand before moving onto her feet.

"Like what?" she asked, unbending her knee so he could reach. He got one done, but paused as he moved to the other one, staring down at her.

"Like what you see, Tony?" she smirked, making no move to cover herself with her free leg.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. That fact that he was staring in her eyes when he said this made her believe him completely. "Oh, and a safe word should be something fun, but also something you would never say normally. Like elephant, or McGee."

"I would slap you if I could right now." He smirked and finished tying her other leg before stripping off his clothes.

"Does tying me up really turn you on that much?" she raised her eyebrows at his already substantial hard on.

"Yes, it does," he answered with a smile as he crawled on top of her, leaving a trail of fiery kisses as he went.

"So, the safe word?"

"Tony," she groaned, her head falling back against the pillow when his tongue swept across the protruding bone of her hip.

"Let's just go with elephant." She merely nodded in agreement and he smiled, moving higher and swirling his tongue in her belly button before dragging it up her torso. Her shoulders dug into the bed as she ached her back off the bed in attempt to get closer to him.

"Relax, Ziva," he soothed, rubbing her side gently before taking one of her nipples into his hot mouth.

"Tony," she howled, pulling at her restraints.

"Do you want me to let you go?" he paused and looked up at her. She shook her head, making him smile before bowing his head and sucking on her other breast.

"Oh god, Tony, more- I want more," she begged. He smirked at her, even through she couldn't see because her eyes were squeezed shut, and moved as stealthily as he could and positioned himself between her legs.

"Tony!" she cried as he gave her a nice long lick, from her dripping core to her clit, and bucked her hips off the bed. One of his hands wrapped around her waist, pushing her back into the bed as he continued his assault. She cried out hungrily with each swirl and twist of his tongue. He lifted his head when he suddenly became aware of the bed creaking because she was pulling so hard on the restraints

"Ziva-" he tried to warn, but she cut him off.

"I swear on the life of you little DiNozzos that if you do not continue what you were doing…" that was all he needed. He began humming as he sucked on her clit and then brought his free hand up and plunged two fingers deep inside of her.

"Fuck, Tony," she gasped.

"You can do that later," he joked as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. He could feel her muscles tightening around his fingers as she grew closer to her release, and with another expert twist of his tongue she was falling apart.

"Tony!" she screamed, her back arching into the air and the bed creaking again as she pulled at her restraints. He continued to gently stroke her, bringing her down from her high.

"You okay still?" he asked, crawling up her body and peering down into her eyes.

"That was… amazing," she panted. He smiled, gently running his hand over her stomach before bringing it up to cup her cheek.

"I love you so much," he mumbled against her lips. She smiled before pulling his lower lips between her teeth. "Ziva," he groaned, bracing both of his hands on either side of her head as he kissed her, hard. He moved so both of his legs were between hers as their tongues continued to dance. When she bit down on his lip again he knew what she wanted, so, not wanting to wait any longer himself, he moved forward and slid into her all at once. She gasped, not expecting it, but most certainly accepting it as her hips rose off the bed to meet his. He couldn't really tell who it was that was making the bed creak as he began thrusting into her; either her pulling at the rope or him pounding into her was making on hell of a racket and he was glad that all the neighbors were probably at work right now.

"Harder, Tony, harder," she whined, and he knew he just heard something snap but at that moment he was to far into it to care about anything other then Ziva. He continued at a relentless pace, pounding into her as hard as he could and he wouldn't have been able to stop no matter what she said.

"_Tony,_" she mewed, dragging out his name as she tried to curl around him, forcing the bed to creak dangerously once more. And then she was screaming his name, and he swallowed the sound of her release as he sealed his mouth over hers again. A few more thrusts later and he was following her over the wonderful edge. He collapsed on top of her as she milked him for everything he was worth. He was still breathing heavy when he felt her push up into him.

"God, Ziva, how could you want more after that?" he panted.

"I don't, but I would like to be untied," was her snappy response.

"But you can do it yourself," he muttered as he somehow managed to push himself and pulled the end of the rope on her left hand.

"I know, but, it just feels better if you do it," she shrugged and sat up as he untied her feet. It surprised her when she didn't immediately curl into a little ball like she thought she would, like she had every other time she had been tied up. Instead she pulled Tony back to her, wrapping her arms around his torso as his chest became her pillow.

"I thought I would hate that," she muttered a few minutes later.

"Because of…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but she nodded, knowing where he was going. She slowly grabbed his wrist and brought it up to the back of her neck.

"Can you feel that?" she asked.

"What is it from?" he gently stroked the raised skin that ran from the beginning of her neck up into her hair.

"A collar they used on me," she muttered quietly. "And this one," she brought his hand down to a similar scar right above her hip, "is from when they pinned me to the wall with a metal belt." He ran his finger across the long scar that made a path from her hip to her tailbone, and then along the matching one on the other side.

"Oh, Ziva, I'm so sorry."

"It was not you fault, Tony, there was nothing more you could have done. But there is one more." She picked his hand up and rested it on her other wrist. "This is when I trusted you." He gently touched the raw, rough skin before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it tenderly. He did the same to her other wrist before crawling down the bed and kissing her ankles too.

"I love you so much, Ziva David," he muttered as he kissed back up her leg.

"What was it you wanted to talk about," she asked as she settled herself back onto his chest, "before we got tied up."

"Oh ha ha, very funny." She smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I've been doing some research, and I found a small recreation center for military families and their children, and they're looking for new help."

"Doing what?"

"Someone in the sports department, that's what I would do, and someone in the library, that's for you."

"And when exactly did you do this research?" was all she asked as she propped her chin up to look at him.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe a week ago, probably closer to three."

"So in short, before we were a couple?" He nodded sheepishly before she kiss him again.

"I love you too, Tony DiNozzo."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, so this is the last chapter, save for the epilogue, because I really planned for this to only be a one or two shot. I don't have to work too much and I already know how it is going to go so, unless I get lazy again, it should be up on/before this weekend.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Oh, and if you are the filthy pervs I went camping with, hello :D and it's pronounced_ Da-veed_**

* * *

"Name?"

"Ziva David."

"Age?"

"30."

"Position you would like to apply for?"

"Liberian, or something with the children like teaching or day care."

"Experience in those fields?

"I had a little sister, but other then that nothing." The woman looked at her skeptically before turning back to the form on her clipboard.

"Previous jobs?"

"NCIS Special Agent and Office of Mossad." The woman shot her another dubious glance and finished writing before handing Ziva the clipboard.

"If I could just have you fill out your personal information I'll put your application into the system."

"Thank you," she nodded and moved to sit next to Tony, who was just finishing his own form.

"Riveting questions, aren't they," he joked, elbowing her gently.

"Very," she muttered, quickly scanning the paper before lifting her pen to the first question.

Twenty minutes later they walked out of the large building, hands conjoined and swinging back and forth between them. The bracelets Ziva was wearing to cover the marks on her wrists jingling with every move she made.

"That went well," Tony stated, digging through his pocket for the car keys.

"You think so?" Ziva asked, looking up at him through what he had confirmed to be his sunglasses.

"You didn't?"

"I feel like that lady did not like me." They parted and walked to their respective sides of the car, climbing in before they continued their conversation.

"Why?" he asked, starting the car.

"I just feel like she did not understand why I wanted the job, and I did not like the way she was looking at you."

"Is Ziva jealous?" he mocked, stopping at a red light and looking over at her, a broad smile on his face.

"I am not," she countered, giving him a playful shove.

"It's okay, I am very hard to resist."

"Really? because I resisted you for eight years." He glared at her now smirking expression.

"Don't pretend you never tried."

"I never said I didn't." He opened his mouth to say something else but a car horn behind them cut him off.

"And it is not like you never tried to get in my pants," Ziva muttered, leaning her elbows on the consol between them and resting her chin on her hands, watching Tony as he drove.

"Like when?" he asked, trying to sound cocky, but that mentality seemed to fail him.

"Page 57," she answered slyly.

"Point taken, and can we do that?"

"Sure, if you can find the magazine."

"You're on," he agreed, holding out a hand to shake, which she did.

{{NCIS}}

"Found it!" he yelled from the back of the closet.

"Good, I was getting impatient." She ran her hands across the silky sheets he had on his bed. "I like your new décor by the way. When did you get it, because it was not here last week."

"I ordered it about two weeks ago. But it didn't get here until a few days ago. Figured it would be more comfortable then the futon we had been using." He jabbed hiss thumb at the rolled up mattress in the corner as he sat down next to her. "And that was only temporary until I got a new bed anyway. Because of the whole thing with my father…" he trailed off and was quiet for a second before opening the old magazine.

"I see you got your money's worth out of this," she said, running her thumb over the worn edge.

"I was always picturing it was you," he confessed, searching for the page they wanted. He turned the glossy pages sideways and held it up so they could both see. "You would look so hot like this," he groaned, all those feelings rushing south.

"Hmm," Ziva hummed as she looked at the woman depicted on the page for a second before standing.

"How is possible to bend like that?" he pondered, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Oh it's possible." Tony looked up to see Ziva standing in front of him, hands on her hips and dressed in a similar fashion to the woman in the magazine; a white button down shirt, that was of course undone, and a bright cherry red thong.

"Oh god," Tony moaned, dropping the magazine and grabbing the open flaps of Ziva's shirt, pulling her into his lap as he attached his mouth to hers. She groaned, shifting so her legs were wrapped around his waist and her core was pressed against his now obvious hard on. One of her hands slowly trailed down his chest, undoing buttons as she went, before landing in his lap. Nimble fingers undid his belt buckle and fly before she sat forward slightly to pull his pants and boxers away. He quickly pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling it over his tongue before dragging his teeth along it. She moaned, pausing in her efforts to remove his pants to instead wind her fingers into his hair, holding him where he was. He tugged her shirt out of the way, exposing her other breast to his wanting mouth.

She blinked a few times, trying to regain her composure so she could finish the task she had abandon moments ago. He let up on his assault and stood, holding Ziva up, letting his slacked pants fall to the floor before she had his boxers join them. She smiled at him and pushed his shirt from his shoulders before he sat down again. Without a second thought, the first being he could buy her something sexier, Tony gripped the thin fabric of her thong and pulled, ripping the fabric off her legs and throwing it randomly to the side.

"Ready?" she asked, her hands landing on his shoulders as she looked down at him through lidded eyes.

"Am I allowed to be anything else?" he joked, his hands going to her hips.

"Nope," she said as she gripped his cock in her hand, guiding him to her entrance before rocking her hips forward and taking him into her body. She moaned, swaying slightly before bending backwards and placing her hands on the hard wood floor.

"Move your knees a little," she instructed in attempt to get more comfortable. He did, holding her hips in a death grip as he moved inside of her. He watched, somewhat hypnotized, as her shirt swayed back and forth every time he pulled her back towards him.

"Are you okay, Ziva," he grunted.

"Yes," she moaned, "it feels so good." She lifted her head as much as she could and looked up at him, smiling. He saw her and smiled back before pulling her up with as much strength as he could muster so that she was seated in his lap again. Her head fell backwards and he could feel her hair tickling his hands where her shirt had bunched up as he held her ass, keeping her as close to him as possible as she neared the wonderful and inevitable edge.

"Please," she begged, snapping her hips harder. He moved her legs out from behind him and laid back on the bed, pushing his pelvis up into her.

"Tony," she chanted in time with each thrust. "Tony," each time his name passed her lips it's louder then the last. "Tony," she cried one last time before her body stiffened. She leaned down, bracing her hands on his chest as she rode out her orgasm.

He didn't let her get very far though before thrusting up into her, hard, bringing her back to the peak of pleasure. She cried out again, her back arching in that he would have thought to be a dangerously far angle ten minutes ago.

"Oh god, Ziva," he groaned as he spilled into her. She continued to slowly rock her hips back and forth as she rode out her orgasm before collapsing on top of Tony, breathing hard as she rested her head on his chest.

"Why," she panted, her fingers combing through his chest hair before resting her palm on his shoulder, "did I not let you do that to me eight years ago."

"Neither one of us actually said 'no', you know."

"Yes, but we did not show up on the other's doorstep saying 'fuck me now' either."

"Why?" he wondered, then they looked at each other and at the same time said: "Gibbs."

{{NCIS}}

"Dinner is ready," Ziva called, spooning the extra vegetables onto Tony's plate

"One second," he yelled back. He appeared a second later and grabbed his plate off of the counter along with a glass of water.

"Do you want some wine?" Ziva asked his retreating back.

"Sure," he answered, placing what was in his hands down on the coffee table before returning to grab the glasses she had just poured. This time she followed him, her own food in hand, as he headed back to the couch.

"What are we watching?" she asked as she made herself comfortable next to him.

"_Casino Royal._"

"James Bond, really?"

"Yes, Ziva, really. It's James Bond, what's there to complain about?" he talked in between small bites of food.

"It is completely implausible and unrealistic."

"It's a movie, and no it's not."

"Yes it is." She turned to face him.

"No it's not." He slid his plate onto the table without breaking eye contact with her.

"Yes it is." She leaned closer to him.

"No it's not." He leaned closer to her.

"Yes it is." Their noses brushed and her eyes fluttered shut.

"You know what is plausible?" His fingers danced up and down her leg, making her shiver and move closer to him.

"Hmm," she hummed, basking in the feel of him so close to her.

"You being my wife." He leaned into kiss her but she pulled back.

"What?" she gasped.

"What?"

"What?"

"Stop."

"My first 'what' was a valid question."

"So was my statement that triggered that question."

"I- I- I need to think," she stuttered before standing.

"Is that a no?" he asked as she began pacing.

"No…yes? no. I mean: there is no answer yet."

"I'm having flashbacks to when you told me about CIR- that other guy who proposed to you."

"You did not lie to me though," she pointed out before leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

"Then what's keeping you from just saying yes." He stood up and cautiously walked towards Ziva. She didn't flinch as he rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. _Encouraging, _he thought as he moved in front of her.

"This just seems so fast," she mumbled.

"It's okay if you're not ready. I understand. I just thought that after all we've been through…"

"I just don't know," she shook her head slowly and looked up at him.

"So…"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Tony, I will marry you."

"Yes!" he grabbed her around her waist and spun her in circles a few times, making her laugh, before setting her down on the ground.

"Wait here," he said before disappearing into the kitchen. He appeared a second later, gripping something small in his hand. He grabbed her left hand and tied a piece of string around her ring finger.

"Just a reminder, until I get you a real one," he muttered before gently kissing her. "And you know what else this calls for?"

"What?" she laughed.

"More wine." She laughed even harder as he grabbed the bottle off the counter before pulling her back towards the couch. She sat down and let him top off their barely touched glasses before taking the one he handed her.

"To us," he toasted, clanging his glass against hers.

"To us," she repeated. They both took a sip before Tony suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. She began laughing uncontrollably when he pulled back, so much that she started hiccupping.

"Here," Tony chuckled, handing her a water. She greedily gulped it down as he stood and walked over to his movie wall.

"What-_hic-_are you-_hic-_doing?"

"One sec," he mumbled, his fingers tapping the spines before pulling one from the shelf. He popped the disc out of its case, taking the Bond movie out of the player before putting the new one in.

"What was so funny?" he asked, sitting back down next to her as she placed the empty glass on the table. She shrugged and reached for the case, but he moved it out of her reach.

"Ah, ah, ah," he scolded, hitting play on the remote. She frowned but settled down next to him, pulling her plate into her lap.

"But you hate this movie," she gasped as the title screen came on.

"But I love you." He smiled and kissed her before putting a forkful of food into his mouth.

"I put the vegetables onto your plate so you would eat them," Ziva pointed out as the movie began. Tony purposefully pushed the peppers and squash to the side before stabbing a forkful of pasta and steak.

"I am going to start singing if you do not eat them," she threatened. His eyes grew wide as she opened her mouth, the first note rising out of her throat. He quickly swallowed and grabbed her, pressing his mouth to hers before the hill could become alive with the sound of her music.

"I liked that better then the last time you did that," she laughed, picking up her fork off of the floor and wiping it on her napkin.

"Yes, well, this time I knew you wouldn't kill me if I did that," he responded, poking at the vegetables before picking one up with his fingers.

"They are not going to kill you, Tony," she giggled through a mouth full of food.

"You sound like someone who's been taken hostage, and that person is usually wrong," he muttered before tilting his head back and dropping the pepper into his mouth.

"What did you do to these?" he asked, his eyes growing wide. "They're delicious."

"Thank you, and I'm not telling you my secret."

"Please," he begged, the puppy dog eyes coming into play.

"No, now keep eating, the food is already cold enough."

{{NCIS}}

Ziva blinked the sun out of her eyes and sniffed the air, a smile spreading across her face. She laid there, waiting until she heard Tony's footsteps before sitting up and stretching her arms above her head.

"Damn ninja skills," Tony muttered to himself before addressing Ziva. "Morning Sweetcheeks," he chimed, placing the tray in his hands down over her lap.

"Thank you, Tony," she smiled and tilted her head up as he leaned down to kiss her. She grabbed one of his shirts that was hanging on the bed frame, tugging it over her head before picking up the fork and knife.

"No," Tony interrupted just as the silverware touched the fluffy whipped cream that covered the waffles. "You sit back, I serve you."

"Aww," she sighed and sat back against the headboard as he cut up her food.

"Open." She opened her mouth and pulled the chunk of waffle off the fork with her teeth.

"I think you got some eggshells in here, Tony," she said through the food.

"Not quite," he smiled and watched as she fished the hard item out of her mouth.

"You didn't," she gasped, holding up the diamond ring.

"I did." He smiled and took the ring from her fingers, untying the string and replacing it with the small silver band.

"You remembered," she whispered, holding her hand up to examine her new piece of jewelry.

"What?"

"My ring size."

"Well, yeah," he shrugged and cut another bite of waffle for himself.

"I love you," she muttered before leaning forward and kissing his whipped cream covered lips. "Umm, you taste good," she giggled, her tongue darting out to lick up the cream.

"Thank you," he laughed as he leaned back. "Now eat," he commanded, handing her the filled fork before grabbing the second one he had put on the tray.

"You know what I have noticed?" she asked as he pushed the last piece of waffle, along with a strawberry, towards her before he began to gather up all the dishes.

"What?"

"No matter how many mistakes you make-"

"What mistakes?"

"You always get it right in the end."

"I have to be right if it involves you." She couldn't help but smile.

{{NCIS}}

A year later

"I'm not going back, Tony."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yup," he nods and grabs his jacket out of the closet.

"How could you know?" she asked, following him to the front door.

"Because you are my wife, I know you." He shrugged his jacket onto his shoulders and grabbed his keys out of the small bowl next to the door.

"I have been your wife for three months-"

"But I have known you for almost nine years."

"Fine, point taken, but I am still not going back."

"That's fine, I like you as a librarian, kinda hot. All you need now is some glasses and a lower cut dress." He pulled at the skirt of the one she was wearing now. She slapped his hand away as it started to travel higher up the soft fabric.

"I will come with you today, just to say hello, and then goodbye, to everyone." She skipped back into their bedroom. She came back a second later just as she finished pulling on her jacket, a pair of heels dangling from her finger.

"You know, before all this happened you wouldn't be caught dead in an outfit like that," he laughed as she strapped the shoes on. "Unless it was for an op."

"Well lucky you, now you get to see me in it every day."

"And out of it," he smirked and went elevator eyes as she stood.

"I could make you sleep on the couch."

"Please, Mrs. DiNozzo, don't hit me with a ruler." Tony tried not to laugh, shielding his face with his arms as she approached him, her heels clicking on the wood floor.

"Should have left you tied up," she mumbled before grabbing her own keys.

"Gibbs is going to kill me if he sees these," he grumbled, rubbing his wrists.

"I would be more worried about Abby." She clicked down the hallway, closely followed by the muffled thud of Tony's expensive loafers.

They drove in separately to the Navy Yard, only because Ziva had to go to work afterwards.

"You going to tell them, or do you want me to?" he asked as they walked hand in hand towards the front door.

"I think they will be able to figure it out for themselves," Ziva laughed.

"You could totally fight crime like that." He dropped her hand so she could step through the security gate.

"I liked it when we didn't have to do this every morning," he grouched.

"You only have to do this once, I have to do it every time I come to visit you." She grabbed her purse off the conveyor belt as he took her hand again.

"Lucky you," he laughed, pecking her on the cheek as they waited for the elevator. She glared at him as they climbed in as the doors slid open. Neither said anything else until they stepped off and headed towards the squad room.

"Wow," McGee gasped, looking up from the reprogramming he had been doing on his computer. Gibbs looked over at the young agent before turning to the entrance to the bullpen.

"Wow," he repeated quietly as he took in the Israel's attire. "DiNozzo what did you do?"

"You left, and took your rules with you," Tony shrugged.

"Aw, you two got married and didn't tell me."

"We did not exactly know where you were," Ziva tried.

"You're back," came Abby's giddy screech as she barged into the office. "What are you wearing?" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ziva, who took a deep breath before answering the Goth's question.

"My work cloths."

"Ziva?" McGee asked as he stood from his desk and walked towards his friends.

"I am not coming back to work at NCIS," she told them. "I work at a recreation center for military families, as a librarian."

"_Sexy librarian,_" Tony coughed, receiving and elbow in the gut from Ziva.

"It is just down the road and I planned on taking my lunch breaks here."

"No, no, no, this is not acceptable," Abby cried, running up to her friend and hugging her. "Wow you're tall with heels on," she muttered into Ziva's hair.


	5. Epilogue

_Twenty Years Later_

"And now I would like to present, this years valedictorian, Talitha DiNozzo." The man moved slowly out of the way of the podium, holding out his hand in welcome as the young girl walked onto the stage.

"Thank you," she says through the microphone. "I would like to tell you a story. Twenty-eight years ago, a young officer of Mossad stepped onto a cargo plane in Israel. She got off that plane in Washington, D.C. and made her way to the NCIS Navy Yard. There she met a man, alone at his desk, and the first thing she said to him was 'are you having phone sex?' That was the first time my parents met. Ten years later, I was born.

"I could tell you numerous stories about the eight years that they were dancing around that fine line of work partners and a couple, but I can save all of us a lot of time by saying the moral of each story is love and fear; their love and fear for each other. From the good times when they were laughing and telling jokes and flirting with each other, to the bad when there were times when the really wanted to kill each other, there was always those two things that kept them right where they were. Fear and love. And Gibbs' rules, but that is a very different story.

"But the moral of this story is that, no matter what happens to us, out in the big scary _real world_, we have nothing to fear. There is always someone out there who loves us, and will keep us safe." She gave one last beaming smile before turning and walking back off of the stage, joining her classmates in the folding chairs below.

"Did you give her permission to tell that story?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Why would I ever do that?" she hissed back.

"I don't know. I was just asking." He sat back in his chair and watched as each graduate received their diploma. There was extra loud cheering coming from where the NCIS family was seated when Tali's name was called again.

{{NCIS}}

"I cannot believe we just graduated," Tali squealed, jumping up and down with her friends.

"It sure took long enough," Liz sighed, pulling off her gown, reveling the sparkly dress she had on underneath. "Now it's party time," she cheered as the other two girls did the same.

"Nice dress," Amber complimented, touching to soft fabric at Tali's waist.

"Is that mine?" Tali turned around to see her mother and father.

"I hope you don't mine," she shrugged, the tiny black dress creeping that much further up her legs.

"She might not, but I do," Tony whined.

"Do you want me to take your things, aheva?" Ziva laughed, holding out her hands as her daughter laid her robe across her arms. "Congratulations, honey."

"Thanks, Mom." She smiled and ran off after her friends.

"I don't like this," Tony mumbled as they climbed into a convertible with some boys.

"She is going to grow up, Tony, you cannot stop her. And besides, she is with Kyle."

"Yeah, I guess. Along as he is still as much of a nerd as his father."

"What about if he takes after his mother." Tony's eyes grew wide as the car disappeared around a corner.

"Oh please be like McGeek," Tony begged as they headed back to their car.

{{NCIS}}

"How's it going, Grad?" Kyle jumped from the front seat to the back so he could sit next to Tali.

"Well I am done with high school," she called over the wind. "As are you."

"Yeah, but I wasn't valedictorian."

"You were a close second," she laughed, patting his leg.

"I liked that story about your parents."

"Yeah, they didn't."

"How did they like that dress?" He smiled and ran his finger along the bottom seam.

"Well I can tell you like it," she giggled but made no attempt to stop his wandering hand.

"I do."

"I should tell my mother it is not defective."

"What?"

"Your parents never told you the story of Palmer's bachelor party?"

"_This_ is the dress," he gasped. She nodded, her smile growing wider. "Can you promise me something, well two things?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" she asked, the corners of her mouth dropping slightly.

"Can I be the person that keeps you safe, and the one who takes that dress off of you tonight?" Her jaw slackened, falling open slightly as she looked at him. "I know it might sound crazy, but I've loved you since we were little kids, and our parents being who they are didn't really help the matter."

"I- I," she stuttered for a second before suddenly grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her.

"Ohh," the other girls squealed as the two teenagers kissed.

"Is that a yes?" Kyle asked when she pulled back, laughing.

"Could it be anything else?" Tali giggled before kissing him again.

{{NCIS}}

"Where is she? Why isn't she home yet? It's almost midnight, where is she?"

"Tell me, Tony," Ziva started, watching as her husband paced back and forth at the foot of the bed, "how late did you stay out when you graduated?" He stopped pacing and looked over at her.

"Why, how late did you?"

"I did not come home?" she answered slyly.

"Were you being a naughty girl?" he asked, sauntering over to her.

"Maybe," she answered not at all innocently, sliding her book onto the bedside table.

"She'll be back in the morning," Tony mumbled as he crawled on top of her.

"You know… I have… noticed," Ziva said between kisses, "that… I am the only thing… that can… make you not worry… oh." He bit down on her lip as he rid her of her small shorts.

"I will be up all night if I don't distract myself."

"I think you will be up either way," she giggled.

{{NCIS}}

Music pounded through her ears as she swung her hips back and forth. She felt someone walk up behind her, their hands coming to rest on her waist, and turned to see who it was.

"_Hi,"_ Kyle mouthed over the music. Tali smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as he pulled her more tightly against him.

"Where's your jacket?" he muttered into her ear.

"It is called a _shrug,_ and I got hot."

"You looked hot before." She smiled again and welcomed the kiss he pressed to her lips. He gathered her long brown hair into his fist as he moved his mouth to her neck. She moaned, turning around so she was facing him and slipping her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"Is it still raining outside?" she asked as he continued to suck at her neck. She couldn't tell if he nodded of shook his head, but she didn't care either way because suddenly she was dragging him towards the door.

"It's cold," he gasped, as the large merciless drops hit him. Tali only laughed and slipped off her shoes, tossing them beside the stairs before running into the yard.

"Come dance with me," she yelled, spinning in circles, her hair throwing droplets in every direction. His shoes joined hers before he ran after her, his arm going around her waist as he picked her up. She let out a squealing laugh, ankles locking behind Kyle's back and hands cupping his cheeks while they kissed. He dropped her a minute later and pulled her across the street into a small park.

"Where are we going?" she yelled over the pounding rain.

"Away from gawking eyes and camera phones," was his response as they cut through the trees. He stopped suddenly and she crashed into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Kyle, I am so sor-" he cut her off as he sealed his mouth over hers. He just held her for a second, feeling her body hovering over him as their tongues danced together. After a moment though his hand drifted to the zipper at the back of her dress, pausing as he pinched the small piece of metal between his fingers. She sensed his hesitation and pulled back to look down at him.

"I've never actually done this before," he confessed, looking up into her dark green eyes. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Neither have I," she muttered against his lips.

"Really?" She stopped and looked down at him again.

"You do no believe me?"

"I do, I just never thought I would be the lucky guy."

"I wanted to wait for someone special," she whispered. "And I have loved you since we were little kids, too." She felt her dress go slack and she smiled. "I love you, Kyle Kelly McGee." He scrunched up his nose at the sound of his full name, which very few people knew.

"And I love you, Talitha Caitlin DiNozzo."

{{NCIS}}

Tony jumped up at the sound of the front door closing.

"Tali?" he called, dropping the book he had been reading on the bed before running in to the hall.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath. "Hi, Dad."

"Where have you been, and why are you soaking wet?"

"It's raining," she answered dully, pointing out the window.

"I would have come and got you," he said as she dropped her shoes by the door and walked towards her bedroom. "Why is there mud in your hair," he asked, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, I fell." It wasn't a complete lie.

"No you didn't."

"Actually I did, but…"

"But what?"

"There is more to that story that I will tell you after I take a nice, warm shower."

"Fine, go." She disappeared into the bathroom just as Ziva stepped out.

"Hi, Mom. Bye, Mom."

"What was that about?" she asked, walking up to Tony.

"She _fell_," he muttered.

"What?" her tone was mixed confusion and worry.

"There was mud in her hair and she said she fell, but then she said that wasn't the whole story."

"And you just let her go?"

"No, she was cold, so I let her take a shower."

"You are getting soft in your old age, DiNozzo." She patted him on the chest before heading into the living room.

"I am not," he whined, following her to the couch.

They were still there when Tali walked into the room half an hour later, wearing pajama pants and a T-shirt, smeared make-up gone and hair neatly combed.

"Hi," she said, capturing the attention of her parents.

"Hi, Honey. Come have a seat," Tony patted the cushion in between him and Ziva. She did, curling into a ball, feet tucked to her chest and back pressed into the couch.

"So what's the rest of the story?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her face. If they had they probably would have noticed the marks on her neck.

"I was not alone, when I, fell," she muttered quietly.

"And you did really fall?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, Mom," she laughed. "We were running through the woods and the-"

"Wait," Tony interrupted, "who's the other half of this _we?__"_

"Me, and," she paused, "Kyle." There were no more interruptions so she continued. "We were running through the woods and then he stopped. I bumped into him and we fell over. And then we, ah, yeah…"

"Did you use a condom?"

"Dad!"

"What? It's a valid question."

"You don't have to be so blunt, that's what Mom is here for."

"Hey," Ziva countered.

"I cannot have this conversation with you, it's too weird." Tali stood and quickly walked down the hall to her room.

"Wait here, Tony. I can handle this," Ziva said over her shoulder as she followed her daughter. Tony sighed but did as told.

"Aheve, honey," Ziva knocked quietly before entering her daughter's room. She was curled up on the bed with her back to the door.

"What?" Tali mumbled into her pillow.

"Your father just wants to make sure you are safe," Ziva assured her as she sat down on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I know." Tali rolled onto her back and looked up at her mother. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not. If it were some random boy, then yes, I would be. But you two have known each other your whole lives. And I have known Tim and Abby for almost thirty years, if that boy hurts you he will never see the light of day again."

"I know," Tali let out a small laugh. "Are you sure you are not mad?"

"Maybe just a little, but as long as you are okay, I am happy." Ziva smiled and leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead before standing. "One more question."

"Yes?"

"Did you use a condom?"

"Yes," Tali said, a smile appearing on her face. "Kyle said he has been carrying one around ever since he learned what sex was. Wanted to keep me safe."

"That sounds like McGee's son," Ziva nodded. "And you two always were close, like brother and sister."

"Eww, Mom, that's gross. You just said by boyfriend was like my brother."

"Yes, well, your actual brother did not come to your graduation."

"He's some where in New Mexico, Mom, cut him some slack."

"Yeah, but he is going to graduate in a few years too, I want him to know what to expect."

"Stop worrying, Ima."

"I know. Now sleep, I doubt you did much of that last night."

"Thanks, Mom," she muttered before rolling over again. Ziva smiled and kissed the side of her head before tiptoeing out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked back to the living room and saw Tony absorbed in his book once more.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"What happened?" he asked, the pages in his hand suddenly uninteresting.

"She is fine, Tony, you have nothing to worry about. Now, are you hungry?"

"Sure, what are you making?" He jumped up and followed her into the kitchen.

"Same breakfast we make for every special occasion, waffles, berries and whipped cream, but since Tali is asleep, I guess those will have to wait."

"Oh well, she missed out, gimme waffles." He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips as she gathered all of the ingredients she needed.

Tali wandered into the living room, bleary eyed and messy hair, around noon. Both Tony and Ziva were on the couch; Tony surfing through the television in search of something good to watch and Ziva curled up in his lap with a book.

"You made waffles?" she asked, making her parents look up at her.

"I did not want to wake you, and someone was getting impatient," Ziva looked up at Tony and smiled.

"There's extra batter in the fridge," Tony told her. "Here, you come sit, I'll make them for you." Ziva sat up so he could stand and Tali quickly came and took his seat on the couch.

"Kyle called," Ziva informed her.

"He did?" that perked her interest. "Where is my phone?"

"In that bowl of rice on the counter." Ziva nodded her head in the general direction. "You left it in your shoe when you came home this morning, and we were not about to buy you another new one."

"Thanks, Mom." Tali gave her a hug before jumping up and grabbing her phone.

**You have four missed calls** the screen read.

"Hey, don't go far," Tony called as she began walking back down the hallway. "Or I'm going to eat these without you." She waved her hand over her shoulder but other then that made no sign that she had heard her father.

_You have four new messages,_ the automated female voice said into her ear. _First message: 'Hey, it's Kyle. I know it's early and you're probably asleep, I don't know why I'm not, frankly, but I just really wanted to call and hear your voice again. Call me when you get this. Bye'._

_Second message: "Sorry, forgot to say I love you. I love you, bye.'_

_Third message: 'Hey girl, it's Liz. You disappeared from the party last night, just making sure you're okay. I thought I saw you run out the door with Kyle though, and I want details. Call me later.'_

_Fourth message: 'Hi, ah, it's Kyle, again. This is crazy, I don't know why I'm so nervous, you obviously like me, so, ah… yeah, here it goes… No I can't ask you in a voicemail. Call me when you get this.'_

Tali laughed as she listened to Kyle stutter and quickly called him back.

"_Hi_," she said.

"_Hey, Tali, hi,"_ he gasped, as if he was surprised she was calling.

"_I just woke up,_" she told him.

"_I did too."_

"_So what did you want to ask me?"_

"_Oh, um, yeah._" He paused. _"This seems awkward, but, do you want to go on a date with me?"_

"_Why is that awkward?"_

"_Because we kinda already pasted the dating phase."_ Somehow she knew he had just shrugged.

"_That does not mean we cannot still go out on a date,_" she laughed.

"_Okay, great. I'll- I'll pick you up at eight then?"_

"_Okay, see you then."_

"_And, Tali."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_ She hung up and lowered her phone, biting her lower lips as she looked down at the piece of metal in her hand.

"Your mother used to always do that." She looked up to see Tony standing about ten feet in front of her at the end of the hall.

"What?"

"Bite her lip."

"Oh." Her hand came up and she gently touched her lip.

"People said she did it when I was on her mind. Come on, your waffles are ready."

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled and followed him back into the kitchen. She quickly texted Liz as Tony plated up her breakfast.

_Video chat me in an hour |Tali|_

_Oh good you're alive |Liz|_

_Yes, alive and well. We'll talk later, breakfast time now :) |Tali|_

_K |Liz|_

Tali threw her phone back into the bowl of rice and picked up her fork, digging into her favorite breakfast.

{{NCIS}}

"Spill, now," Liz ordered as soon as Tali answered.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She looked at her closed door again as if she could see her parents listening in on the other side. She sat cross-legged on her bed with the laptop nestled on some pillows in front of her.

"Did you two have sex?"

"Wow, you are even more blunt then my mother."

"Whatever, so did you?" Tali paused for a second, her lips sliding back in between her teeth as she let the tension build, before she nodded. "Oh my god!" her friend squealed, "I'm texting Amber."

"Fine, but no one else, and tell her not to tell anybody."

"Why not?"

"If someone needs to know, I will tell them. But I give you the honor of telling Amber."

"I'll invite her to the chat, she might be up by now. She challenged some boy to a jell-o shots contest."

"She win?"

"Yes, and can you keep it down?" came Amber's gravely voice. Her room was pitch black and she had on sunglasses to block the light from her computer.

"Guess what happened after Tali left?" Liz began squealing again.

"What happened to keeping it down?" Amber rubbed her temple. "And what did you do?"

"I'm not single anymore?" Tali shrugged.

"Spill," she demanded, her headache suddenly much less important.

Tony sighed and walked back to the living room.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked as he sat down next to her.

"You were right," he groaned as he fell over, his head landing in her lap. "We're no longer needed."

"What happened?" she asked as she began gently stroking his hair, in which the short little grey pieces around his ears seemed more and more prominent.

"She doesn't need us anymore. She'd rather confide in her friends then with us."

"Oh, Tony, it's okay. She is almost eighteen and going off to college next year, she has to be independent."

"I don't want her to grow up, I want my little girl back," he whined.

"You still have Aaron, you can spoil him," Ziva suggested.

"He's not going to accept that."

"Well not in the same way you spoiled Tali. Take him to a baseball game, or go fishing. He has been hinting he wants you to take him to work with you."

"Speaking of work," Tony said as his phone began ringing on the counter. He got up and quickly ran over to it, holding it to his ear as he answered, "_DiNozzo. Kay, be there in twenty."_ He then hung up and dialed someone else's number into the keypad. "_Probie, call the probies, we got a case."_

"Do you really have to go?" Ziva sighed, watching as he gathered up his bag.

"Yeah, tell Tali I love her. I have no idea when I'll be home," he laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tony. Bye."

"Bye."


End file.
